The present invention relates, in general, to neck collars and, particularly, to an anti-snoring device for maintaining almost erect the head of the sleeper so that the chin does not slump on the chest.
Snoring is a rough, hoarse noise produced by the vibration of air waves passing through a partially obstructed trachea. The trachea is the main trunk of a system of tubes through which air passes to and from the lungs. When the head is held erect, air passes through the trachea unimpededly. However, if the head and neck are flexed, the trachea also becomes flexed. There is then created, at the point of flexion, a point of partial obstruction. Air passing through this point of partial obstruction causes vibration which produce the unpleasent sound referred to as snoring. The trachea can become flexed when a person is sleeping. Such a condition can occur when the head of the sleeper droops and the chin rests on the chest. By elevating the chin away from the chest, the trachea is straightened and the problem is solved. The effectiveness of the principle of elevating the chin is demonstrated by the fact that in all life threatening situations involving asphyxia, this procedure is mandated as the first step before artificial respiration is to be administered. A further support of the theory is in drawing attention to the fact that no one snores when awake even if lying in bed; because when awake, the head subconsciously is kept elevated away from the chest by the pulley action of the muscles at the back of the neck. This control is relaxed during unconsciousness.
When the present theory embodied in this invention was first expressed, it was presented as a suggestion, without any critical study, that the ordinary flat cervical collar used for sprained necks might also serve as a device to keep the chin elevated. Subsequent observation soon demonstrated that the principle which determined the effectiveness of the flat collar in relieving the pains of a sprained neck, is diametrically opposite to that which would make an anti-snoring device useful. In the former, the intended purpose is primarily to restrict the movement of the head from side to side; since in neck sprains, downward movement of the head does not cause much pain. To be truly effective, the sprain collar must be wide enough to envelope at least the lower portion of the chin to immobilize the head. When this, however, has been attained, it is then easy for the chin to slip downwards between the edges of the enveloping collar and still rest on the chest, thereby militiating against its use as an effective and dependable anti-snoring device. In addition, such collars substantially restrict movement of the head and neck in all directions, and therefore are uncomfortable to wear and interfere with normal sleep of the wearer. Specifically, whereas it is the forward flexion of the cervical vertibrae that creates the restriction of the trachea leading to snoring, such existing collars contrastingly restrict side and back flexion of the neck unnecessarily.
Accordingly, the present invention has, as an object, the provision of an anti-snoring apparatus which maintains the chin markedly above the sleeper's chest.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a flexible anti-snoring apparatus.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an anti-snoring apparatus which is held securely around and under the neck and under the chin.
Yet, another object of the invention is to provide an anti-snoring apparatus which is simple to construct and reliable in its use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such advantageous functions while not unduly or unnecessarily restricting other normal movement of the head or neck to thereby maximize the comfort and acceptability of the apparatus and permit normal sleep.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent upon consideration of the accompanying specification and drawings.